Matt (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Matt (Wii Sports Club). Matt '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Wii Sports, '''Matt acts as your trainer in Boxing for all the training as well as the champion in Boxing and a competitor in Tennis and Baseball. In Tennis, he has a very low skill level, as he appears in the very first match when the player starts. His partner is often Miyu. If you lose the first match in Tennis, Matt's partner will be Miyu again or Abby. In Baseball he is one of the first 9 players having a team of himself, Akira, Luca, Emma, Elisa, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Matt plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Chris. Matt is one of the worst Miis, showing the worst skills, worse than Abby, but at least he does better than her. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, Matt acts as the referee in Speed Slice, and if you are playing against him, Ryan takes his spot. He is also a competitor in Basketball and he plays with Fritz and George. He is also the Champion in Swordplay Duel and Speed Slice and is ruthless. In Swordplay Duel, Matt is equipped with a Purple Sword. However, Matt uses a red sword after he is beaten. In Showdown mode, he is the boss of the final level. He will be ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often, and almost never gives you a chance to hit him. He might also use up all your hearts. He is surrounded by 3-hearted fighters like Eduardo, Mike, Chris, and George. It is best if you get to Matt with 3 hearts. He is not a Pro in Table Tennis, but he is still good. His skill is 776+. He is bad at Cycling, coming 77th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Matt is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on "Male Miis" articles. However, on My Miis Wiki, you can earn his badge for every 500 edits you make on articles. *His Japanese name is Matto. *'Matt '''is the only CPU to be the champion of more than one sport, and the only one to be a champion in both Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. *'Matt''' is the top ranking in Solo Mode in Wii Party, with all 50 stages cleared with 425 points. *He has the top ranking for Clover Hunt, having completed all 30 stages with 5 seconds left. *'Matt' is very good in sports except Cycling, Baseball, and Tennis. In Basketball, he is average. *Josh Millman, who voiced the "announcer" in Wii Sports and other games in the Wii series, defeated Matt. *He and Andy are the only boxers who wear orange shorts. *He seems to get along well with Lucía, as the two have the best friendship rating in Wii Party's Friend Connection with 70 points. *If you defeat Matt '''in Swordplay Duel, you unlock the purple sword. To use the purple sword press the '''1 button on the Wii Remote. Release it at the loading screen. *In the Boxing training room, there are some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed as Matt defeated him. Also in this picture, Matt's shorts are red instead of orange. *Much like Lucía and Sakura, Matt '''is in Pro Class only in the sports where he is the Champion. And all of them are Master Miis in Wii Party. *Matt is also sucky at other sports, and the champion of his sport, like Pit. *Defeating '''Matt in Boxing unlocks the silver gloves. To wear them, press the 1''' button while the screen becomes black before a Boxing match. *'''Matt is the only CPU in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort that is bald. *In Wii Sports, Matt is the champion of Boxing, but the Wii Sports Club version of Matt goes the opposite way being the worst. *He is one of the very few Miis to make any noise. In Boxing's training modes, Matt will grunt every time he throws a ball in Dodging, and also if the player hits him instead of the pad in Throwing Punches by saying sounds like bah, pa, boo, and bié. *Matt is among the most well-known CPU Miis, along with Ryan. Many people who have played Wii Sports but don't know anything about the other CPUs at least know who Matt is. *There is a glitch where Matt would excessively swing his sword for no reason after he beats you in a match. This likely happens when he strikes twice in a row and knocks you out. *You can make Matt's sword effects small like when he hits you, the flash becomes small. (When you swing your sword wildly for a few seconds). Simply position yourself at the edge of the platform along with Matt, then swing and block, Matt will counterattack right away. Do this many times until Matt's sword no longer has an afterglow, then let him hit you and the effects will be small. Gallery HNI 0082.JPG|Matt's QR Code Matt's Team.jpg|Matt's Baseball Team 067.jpg|PhilippL vs. Matt in Boxing Matt.png|Matt as the Final Boss in Swordplay Showdown Wii sports matt.jpg|Barolb vs. Matt in Swordplay Duel 2018-01-14 (5).png|The Champion Matt about to play Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (7).png|Matt as referee in Swordplay Speed Slice Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia section Matt guiro .jpeg|An official Wii Music artwork of Matt Dbm2uu9-6a15bc66-0dbc-4f86-95d9-9b3c42d02625.jpg|'Matt' with Wii Sports Club Boxing Champion Pit. 2018-02-09 (64).png|Matt in Baseball (batter) with Haru (catcher) 20180210_074443.jpg|Matt and his teammates George and Fritz in Basketball IMG_0177.JPG|Matt about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-13 (3).png|Matt doubling up with Miyu in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-28 (6).png IMG_0617.jpg|An angry Matt DSC02016.JPG|Matt using a red sword in Swordplay Duel 2018-07-25 (4).png|Matt doubling up with Abby in Wii Sports Tennis Badge-7-7.png|Matt's badge IMG_0443.JPG|Matt using a purple sword in Swordplay Duel IMG_0496.JPG|Matt playing Basketball at High Noon Swordplay_Showdown_Bosses-Stages_1-20.jpg IMG_0793.JPG|Matt Swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-27 (12).png|Matt in Bowling 2018-08-29 (19).png|Matt (left). in Cycling 2018-10-07 (26).png 2018-10-13 (2).png Matt, George, and Alisha participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Miguel, and Patrick participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Matt participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Shouta, Tomoko, Nelly, Matt, Asami, and Hiroshi featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (14).png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Matt, Miguel, Alex, Takumi, Siobhan, Giovanna, and Eduardo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Alisha, and Victor participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Victor, Matt, and Alisha participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Matt as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Champions Category:Master CPU Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Double Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:4 Letters Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Wii Party Category:Beginners Category:Vice Beginner Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Adults Category:Orange Males Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Trivia